Down On One Knee
by p0ck3tf0x
Summary: Prussia started pacing back and forth in front of the house and tried to remember how a man proposed. He needed to kneel, right? On one knee? Two? Damn, he had never done this before. He had never even wanted to do this before but Canada was different.


_Synopsis: Prussia started pacing back and forth in front of the house, aware that the sun was setting in the distance, and tried to remember how a man proposed. He needed to kneel, right? On one knee? Two? Damn, he had never done this before. He had never even wanted to do this before but Canada was different._

_Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do any of the countries mentioned. Get back to me after 'World Domination Phase 3' is complete._

**Down on One Knee**

Prussia fingered the box in his pocket, wrapped in crimson silk, and thought about the future. The golden engagement ring weighed more than it should have or perhaps he was just imagining it. To him, it felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds worth of promises and commitment.

If it was for anyone else, he never would have bought the damn ring, but this was for Canada and Canada deserved it.

Prussia sat down on the steps of their house with a moan and covered his face with his hand. This was so unlike him. One thousand years ago he would have laughed at the prospect of marriage. Two hundred years ago he would have brushed off the notion. Three decades ago… Well, that was when it started to change.

Three decades ago he realized he was in love.

Prussia growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that he was blushing. Canada brought out the worst in him but he also brought out the best and sometimes the two of them had conflicting ideas on which was which. Prussia despised these maudlin sentiments but Canada adored each new kindness.

He thought about returning the engagement ring and forgetting the whole escapade but the thought made his heart twinge. The engagement ring represented more than marriage to him. It represented hope.

It represented a hope that Canada would still be in his life centuries from now.

He could not imagine starting over without him. He wanted to fall asleep in his arms; he wanted to wake up next to him each morning. He wanted to dance with him in the kitchen. He wanted to read the newspaper with him and watch movies with him and build pillow forts with him in the afternoon. He wanted to celebrate Halloween, and Christmas, and Valentine's Day with him. He wanted to hold his hand in public and kiss along his collarbone in private.

He wanted all of him, even with the strings attached.

Prussia pushed up from the stairs and reached for the doorknob with new determination before pausing and curling his fingers in the air.

"Ack!" He covered his face again with both of his hands and twirled around.

It was too much pressure. He started pacing back and forth in front of the house, aware that the sun was setting in the distance, and tried to remember how a man proposed.

He needed to kneel, right? On one knee? Two?

Damn, he had never done this before. He had never even _wanted_ to do this before.

"… What are you doing?"

Prussia glanced up to see Canada leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was tousled and his lavender eyes were sparkling with amusement as he watched Prussia pace back and forth. He was wearing an oversized, loose sweater and a pair of worn, tight jeans. His feet were bare.

He was beautiful.

"Uhhh… Nothing?"

Canada laughed.

"Bullshit. You only pace when you're thinking too hard." He narrowed his eyes in sudden understanding. "Or... You're planning something..."

It was not a question.

"… World domination?"

"Always, but this is something else..." He cocked an eyebrow in challenge and gestured for him to continue. He knew him too well and Prussia never could lie to him.

Damn.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was caught. It was now or never.

Prussia settled down on two knees, but it felt awkward, so he readjusted to kneel on one knee. He reached into his pocket for the little crimson box and presented it to Canada.

"I… Ummm… Matthew, I…" He stumbled over his words.

Canada blinked once, twice, and burst out laughing; holding his stomach and bending over.

Prussia frowned. Alright, so not the reaction he had been expecting.

"Uh, Matthew, that's not quite…"

"Oh, Gilbert, that's not," he hiccupped, "that's not what I meant! It's just…"

Canada rushed down the steps to seal a kiss over his lips. He pushed back and presented a little blue velvet box of his own. He opened it to show him a simple wrought iron band and knelt in front of Prussia.

It was his turn to blink.

Oh…

Prussia laughed softly and touched their foreheads together. Oh, he was such a fool. He should have known.

Canada wound his fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and massaged his fingers in a pattern against his nape. Prussia leaned forward to kiss him over and over again.

"Matthew Williams," he kissed him between each word, "will… you… marry… me?"

Canada returned the kisses.

"Yes! I thought… you… would… never… ask! Gilbert Beilschmidt… will… you… marry… me?

"Yes."

Canada jumped on him and sent them both sprawling onto the lawn. The red and blue boxes tumbled into the flowerbed but he would retrieve them later. The most important person in the world was wrapped in his arms and he did not want to let go.

Not even for a moment.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is a common issue in same sex relationships, the idea of who proposes, and I have heard similar stories. _

_Yuck, this is another one of those sweet pieces... I almost think that this is a continuation of Lulla(bye), sometime in the future, but who knows. This is dedicated to all of the people who care and all of the people who wait. You know who you are._

_I have been struggling with depression (what else is new) but writing helps so I should just write more often. It seems so obvious… This is short, but it is a beginning. _

_**Please leave a review and feel free to offer opinions, advice, or criticism. All are welcome. You are free to leave an anonymous review; I do not mind. Please let me know what you think of this piece.**_


End file.
